Detective Conan: Watching Tale of Kudo Shinichi
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: At the very moment when Ran entered to the class room. Everyone in school immediately appeared in a darkness...They watch 'Tale of Kudo Shinichi!


Sadly I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

(Warning there will be some characters will be OOC, don't say I didn't warned you...)

' ' means thought. **Bold** and underline means talking in english. _Italic_ means text.

At the very moment when Ran entered to the class room. Everyone in school immediately appeared in a darkness; that have only a tv screen that's a size of Tokyo's Electronic Scoreboard!

"What's going on?" Nakamichi (whom is a friend of Shinichi Kudo) asked.

"Dunno." Eisuke Aizawa shrugged.

Suddenly there's a paper that says,

 _You must watch this or you will never go back to your family again! And I'm not lying._

 _Tantei otaku-kun_

"Well...We have no choice, but watch this." Sera sighed.

 _ **Tale of Kudo Shinichi**_

"EEEEEH?! SHINICHI/KUDO-KUN?!" Everyone including the teacher shouted in shock. After all they haven't heard this young teenage detective for 2 years.

' _Oh Shinichi, What did you done now_?' Ran thought with a worried look.

 _ **My name is Kudo Shinichi. I was a high school detective. On that fateful night in Tropical Land, that when great detective of the east died—**_

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Sonoko cussed.

"Langua—!"

"—WHO CARES!? SHINICHI DIED?! HOW?! THAT'S A LIE!" Sonoko protected angrily.

Ran's hands started to tremble and getting goosebumps; knowing that something isn't right.

 _ **—and birth of Edogawa Conan.**_

"EEEEEEH?!" Ran shouted with a blush and thought 'bout the time when Con—no—Shinichi was in the bath (or shower?) along with her. Suddenly there's a red vein popped on her forehead and immediately yelled with some trace of blush on her cheek. "BAAAAASTARD PERVERT!"

 _ **For the past a year, thing begins to change..My childhood friend seems fading away from me and my detective fame. Everyone seems forgotten about me-it like Kudo Shinichi has never been existed-it like a tale.**_

Everyone stunned in shock. _How could they ever forget about him?_

 _ **A tale about the famous detective who solved impossible cases. Everything was completely normal until one fateful day...**_

Once again Ran shivered and the goosebumps appeared. Ran look at her goosebumps and then sighed.

' _I have a really bad feeling about this..._ '

 **"Conan-kun it's time to get up." Mouri Ran said.**

 **Conan yawned.**

 **"I'm coming Ran-nēchan." He said sleepy.**

"Aww...' _Ran-nēchan_ ' that's cute!" Nakamichi sneered.

"Shut up!" Ran snapped without her worst glare.

 **"Conan-kun I'm leaving now. Your lunchbox is on the kitchen table." Ran said.**

 **"Hai, bye Ran-nēchan." He said.**

 **I get up and gets dressed and grabbed my red bow tie.**

"That bow tie...Seemed very suspicious...I still haven't figure out yet." Sonoko grumbled in annoyance.

 **He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair.**

 **Conan went downstairs and walked to the kitchen table and grabbed his lunchbox.**

 **"Bye Ojisan." He** **waved for a goodbye.**

 **"Bye brat." Uncle said while reading the newspaper.**

"What a jerk." Someone huffed.

 **He left the Mouri Detective Agency and walked to school.**

 _ **'What is this feeling? It like..I won't see Ran or Ojisan again..This horrible feeling..'**_

Everyone, including the teachers, look worried.

 **He shuddered in fear.**

 **' _I really don't like this feeling...'_**

 _'Me either_.' Ran thought dryly.

 **"Heh..Maybe I just worried too much?" He mumbled softly.**

 **Suddenly the ground shakes it like a earthquake and he heard the word ka-boom.**

The aura immediately decreased and the face of the teachers and students paled; realizing what it is.

"Oh shit." Someone gaped.

"Oh motherfu…"

"LANGUAGE!" One of the teachers scolded.

 **His sixth sense tells me something, bad.**

 **'A bomb!'**

"Dammit!" Almost everyone cursed.

" **Help me! My baby-he is in there.** **" A woman cried.**

"Oh shit! Don't tell me that he is going…" Sera muttered.

 **"Shit! I can't just stand here and watch! I need to save them."**

"CALL IT!"

"Shut up Sera!" Someone said in annoyance.

 **He** **gritted his fist and then he ran toward to fire in the building without a hesitation.**

"Oh great.." Ran groaned.

" **Mommy?! Where are you! Mommy** **." Boy cried.**

" **Boy, I'm here to save you! Stay strong and tell me where are you.** **" He asked.**

" **Bed! Help me, I'm stuck** **," Boy said five word and then started sobbing loudly.**

Everyone winced at the moment when the boy cried loudly.

 **He ran toward the burning room.**

" **Hold on boy** **.** **" He** **said.**

 **The boy nodded slowly and slowly closing his eyes.**

"SHIT!" Sera cursed. "This is not good. If _Wizard_..."

"DON'T JINX IT!" Ran roared.

"…Sorry Ran-chan.."

 **He pulled the bed away and managed get unconscious boy.**

 **The half of the ceiling collapsed.**

"Oh my Kami..." Ran gasped at the very moment when that half of the ceiling collapsed; she couldn't help it, but worried about what is going to happen.

 **"Shit." He cursed under his** **breath.**

 **He look for exit.**

 **"Come on...There's got to be a exit somewhere." He** **muttered.**

 **He saw the window, it almost the size of the boy!**

 **He rush towards the window.**

 **He tried to pull to window up but it was stuck.**

"Why you damned motherfu…" Ran trailed off.

"Language..." One of the teacher scolded.

 **"SHIT SHIT!" He yelled and cursing.**

 **Conan punched the window and with his** **hand and the glass broke. However, his hands started to bleed but it wasn't critical. All he cared about this boy. He seems have a broken leg on his left. But it probably will heal soon.**

 **He coughed and his eye were burning like fire.**

 **"Help." He yelled as loud as he could.**

 **A couple firemens heard his call and quickly call the others.**

 **"Hold on boy! Hand over the younger boy first since he is unconscious since he breathe through the smoke." Fireman said and lifted his arm widely.**

 **"Hai Shōbō-shi." He nodded with a full of determination face.**

 **He lifted the boy in the air and let the boy go and landed on Shōbō-shi's arm.**

 **"Alright boy, your turn." Fireman said.**

 **"Ha-"**

 _ **Ka-Boom!**_

"No...No..." Ran muttered.

 **' _Another bomb?! Kuso!_ '**

 **He grit my teeth.**

 **"GO GO GO! HURRY THERE IS ANOTHER BOMB HURRY! FORGET ABOUT ME." He yelled.**

"NO! SHINICHI NO!" Ran screamed in tears. "YOU STUPID BAKA!"

Everyone cried at the young shrunken teenage detective.

 **"Boy-no-!" The fireman could never finish his sentence.**

 **"NO! GO BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE, I'VE MY REASONS." He commanded.**

 **The fireman nodded and told the others to get back.**

 **"Boy, don't die." Fireman said without a glance back. But he knew that He won't make it.**

 **He grinned widely and nodded without a fear.**

 **"I won't." He said at last.**

 **At last, Conan took his Shinichi's phone and text Ran with his last word,**

 _ **I'm sorry Ran..Thanks you for everything—everything you done, waiting for me and moving on—**_

Everyone stunned in shock.

"Wait...What? Ran you stopped waiting for him?" Sonoko asked in betrayal.

"…I have been waiting for two years now...I feel like he will never come back again." Ran admitted sadly.

"Ran...You bastard..." Nakamichi growled. "He confess you in London! He show you that he is in love with you! Don't you get it?!"

Ran went quiet to think about her decision.

 _ **—..Ran..I love you since childhood**_ _ **—**_ _ **I fell in love with you in the first sight.**_

"See?! He loved you for twelve years!" Nakamichi shouted.

Ran felt hurt, but she knew that he is telling the truth.

 _ **I know, I kept you waiting too long— even you moved on. I made a lot mistakes that I regret from.**_

Ran's eyes widened and the tears started to rolling down from her cheek.

"Oh my god...What have I done?" Ran sobbed loudly.

 _ **If you don't handle my confession or sad truth, I'm sure that you don't deserve me for lying over the years. I really wanted to you know the truth that I have been suffering for years. But, I was forbidden to tell you a truth..I love you forever. I hoped that we will met again in afterlife...**_

"No..." Ran shake her head violently; this is Shinichi Kudo's final word to her after she stopped waiting for him to comeback.

 _ **\- Shinichi Kudo.**_

 **He look at wall.**

 **The tears come down from his cheek.**

 **'I loves you Ran.'**

 **He closed his eyes.**

Ran and everyone cried, this is the last time that they ever see him.

 **A final bomb took their final blow and the people covered their ears.** **The air went quite for a second and the air became bloodly. Yelling for water and crying out of joy for their children is alive expect for one young hero. Who traded his life for the boy.**

Ran sobbed at part when Shinichi trades his life for the boy.

 **He knew his fate were cruel ever since his fateful night in Tropical Land. He got what he got but he must paid the price—dangerous price. The price of sacrifices. Hundreds of lives were saved expected for young boy who traded his life. Only one hero died on this day. Until someone told the tale of Kudo Shinichi, the Japan couldn't believed it. They have lost their another hero. The Japan will never be a same again—even Mouri Ran, who lost her childhood friend and her cute little boy who like her brother. The famous phantom thief who lost his brilliant detective who solved his mastermind riddles, he will never be a same thief again. Yuusaku Kudo, who lost his son who sacrificed his life, he wrote the about a tale of the famous detective who named his self, Edowaga Conan. Yukiko Kudo, who lost her baby who hasn't never grow up and become a father and married Ran-san, Yukiko regret about leaving her son in Japan when he was fourteen. Haibara Ai, who was never finish the cure she have abandoned that project since her test subject dead. As eighteen..again she finally defeated the organization but never captured Vermouth.**

"So this fuckard organization made Shinichi to go to hell..." Ran growled angrily.

 **The organization been on this earth for sixty one years and it only takes eleven years to take down organization...Heiji Hattori, lost his best pal. He never gets a chance to challenge his rival who will never come back. Only the great detective of the east and west are unbeatable but, it was only a rumor...Japan will never ever be a same again not for generations or centuries again..**

 _ **Fin.**_

"I'm going to change Shinichi's fate!" Ran shouted loudly.

Everyone nodded with a agreement. ' _This boy deserve to live instead of suffered to death!'_

Later on, Ran changed his fate. Later on Haibara found a cure for Shinichi to grow up once again as nineteen years old. At age twenty one Shinichi proposed Ran, six month later they got married. Shortly afterward they have a twin boy and girl named, Conan and Yukiko Kudo...

The end!


End file.
